


Bucketful of Ice

by captain_smthg



Series: Idiots in Love Chronicles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Moving On, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: After rejecting Marinette, identities are revealed and Adrien realized... he may have fucked up big time.Shit.





	1. Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 takes place sometime before the Where's Ladybug ( part 1 of Idiots in Love ) and Chapter 2 will be set after the Just a Friend ( part 3 of Idiots in Love )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 will be on Marinette's POV mostly.

Today is the day. The big day. The day she has been waiting for for months. Alya already coached her on what to say and do. Marinette ran over the rules in her mind Alya had outlined for her the day before as she smooth down the non-existent crinkles from her floral sundress. She observed her appearance in the mirror first before gulping down and carefully touched the sides of her hair that Alya fixed for her a few hours ago. Now, with the help of all of her female classmates, minus Chloe and Sabrina, she will finally confess her feelings to Adrien.

Rule #1: _Be yourself_

When she first heard this, she squeaked and flailed her arms around while exclaiming that being herself in front of Adrien involves to be a hopeless mess and stuttering fool. Which brings along the second rule:

Rule #2: _Calm down and control your stuttering_

Which, Marinette had exclaimed again, was next to impossible because there is just no way she won't stutter and embarrass herself in front of Adrien. Alya had rolled her eyes at this and said "Pretend you're Ladybug and act as graceful as her" which effectively shut Marinette up.

Rule #3: _Breathe_

Marinette had protested at this rule, too (Alya: Seriously, Girl!) and reasoned out that just the mere presence of Adrien already steals her breath away. Rose had giggled at her while Alix simply shook her head at Marinette hopelessly.

Rule #4: _Enjoy._

She smiled. This rule by far was the easiest for her. She always enjoy being in Adrien's presence. And even though just the mere thought of the blonde model reduces her to stuttering mess, Adrien always makes her feel happy and giddy inside. Her mind went back to Kagami's words, which Marinette still wasn't sure whether a threat/warning or advice/encouragement.

Right.

So after that, she asked for the girls's help once again and Alya immediately planned out a romantic date between Marinette and Adrien. The plan is to make Adrien think that he, Nino, Alya and Marinette to hang out casually by the Louvre but at the last minute, Nino will cancel out saying Alya needed his help babysitting the twins. Then, Marinette will suggest to take a quick look around before going to Alya's. Somewhere along the way, Marinette will confess to Adrien and... it's up to the blonde whether the end will be happily ever after.

Alix and Mylene will be at the museum to make sure Marinette won't chickened out and remind her of the rules and Rose will film the whole date with Juleka for "remembrance" purposes, as Alya had pointed out. Meanwhile, if ever the blonde accepted Marinette, they will head straight to Alya's place where Alya and Nino prepared a romantic dinner for the two.

Marinette looked at her reflection one last time, having tucked Tikki on the hidden fold among her dress before heading out of the house and making her way towards the museum. Marinette almost chickened out for a gazillion times but Tikki encouraged her through the way. She smiled at herself in relief, at least if Adrien rejected her which she was sure of 99.9%, she knows that she had great friends who are willing to help her out always.

She spotted Adrien once the museum already in her sight. She breathed deeply before calling out a shy _hello_ to Adrien which the blonde returned with a megawatt smile that almost blinded Marinette (not literally, of course but same effect).

She looked down at the ground and stood beside him, willing herself to utter the words she had practiced for so many times. Unnoticed by her, Adrien gave her a once over and blushed before coughing deeply, astonished by his thoughts.

"So, Marinette. What's up?" Adrien said, striking up a conversation with Marinette who seems to be so interested at the ground she is standing.

Said girl jolted and laughed nervously while Adrien braced himself mentally for what is sure to come. Marinette's attempt to speak that comes out slightly that resembles french. Adrien chuckled internally. Marinette's sure cute sometimes.

"Uhm, Uh, You're good! I mean, I'm good you? I-I mean, yeah, gool cood, gooc lood, cool good! I'm cool! Not that you're not cool, I mean, you're cool and.... I'm cool! Hehehe!" Marinette blabbered and internally cringed at herself while mentally berating herself by not being able to answer a simple question.

Adrien fought a chuckle bubbling up in his throat and bit back every words that itching to come out to tease her. Instead, he settled with a smile and turned to look at his phone checking the time while Marinette stared at the ground again, willing it to swallow her whole.

Then, Adrien's phone buzzed and he informed Marinette that Nino and Alya won't make it to the museum today. Marinette breathed deeply as she walked beside Adrien, concentrating on not tripping up in front of Adrien spectacularly.

Marinette glanced around and saw Alix and Mylene giving her encouraging smile despite her blunder earlier. She smiled at them gratefully as she responded (still stuttering) to Adrien's exclamations about various items found inside the museum.

Finally, as they finished their tour around and Adrien took out his phone to inform Nathalie he's done for the day, Marinette saw Alix do some weird signs with Mylene that failed to register with her for few minutes. Then, in a rush, she grabbed Adrien's phone and smiled nervously as Adrien looked at her questioningly.

"Uh- uhm, I, Uhm, A-Adrien, I-Ithink, I mean, how about, uhm, we go to- uhm, Alya's and-check up on them? Before, uhm, you know, before, you... go? Hehe." Marinette suggested, ignoring her stammering and focusing on getting out the whole sentence out of her mouth without chickening out. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alix gave her a thumbs up and Mylene clapped silently. Adrien paused for a moment, considering her offer before brightening up and agreeing.

Marinette crossed her fingers as she walked side by side Adrien.

This is it.

•••

Marinette stopped them halfway Alya's house when she grabbed Adrien's arm. Adrien looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"Marinette? Is something wrong?" Adrien asked her lightly and she felt shivers go up her spine at the sweetness of his voice. She smiled nervously and breathed deep.

"I-I..." Marinette trailed off, looking everywhere but Adrien. Adrien frowned at this but remained silent. She felt Tikki moved to encourage Marinette and Marinette felt the sweat at every part of her body. Finally, bracing herself for the consequences of her actions, she kissed Adrien on the cheek before blushing madly.

"The thing is, uhm, I-I like you Adrien! Like, like-like you. More than a friend. And, and, and it's okay if you do not feel, uh, same. Same way. To me. About me. That's it. Just, just thought I should, should let y-you know!" Marinette said, watching Adrien's face for reaction and braced herself for the worst as Adrien's face contorted from confusion to something uncomfortable.

Adrien opened his mouth to speak but close it again. He looked everywhere but Marinette's face before coughing to compose himself.

"That's.... nice, Marinette. But... I have to... I mean, I'm sorry. I-I like somebody else. You're, I-I only saw you as a friend." Adrien said, scratching the back of his head and looking extremely uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, five girls and one boy gasped sadly, deflating from disappointment hearing the exchange on the radio while Marinette held herself in front of Adrien bravely, schooling her expression to neutrality.

She stood on her tiptoes once more and hugged Adrien, whispering in his ear. "Don't beat yourself up. It's fine. I'm okay, promise." Pulling away, she added, "I hope... she likes you, too. I wish you the best of luck... with Kagami. Friends?"

Adrien nodded numbly. "Friends."

Then, she smiled and walked towards Alya's house, trying hard not to let disappointment and rejection enveloped her because in spite of everything, she's still Ladybug and it won't be any good if she's akumatized.

Adrien saw it, though. The hurt as the rejection flashed across her eyes and the way she held herself stiffly now. He felt so sorry and something akin to disappointment to himself nagged him at the back of his mind, not to mention the feeling of _wrongness_ by what he did.

A certain guitarist saw the exchange, too. And he stared sadly at Marinette, a new resolve forming in his mind.


	2. Well, Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien really regrets his decision from three months ago.

Adrien stood frozen in shock as his eyes met Marinette's equally shocked bluebell eyes, his thoughts going on a mile a minute, replaying every scenarios he had with Marinette as Chat Noir and Ladybug as Adrien, his mind starting to connect the dots and seeing all the signs he _failed_ to notice before.

"Marinette..." he trailed off. Meanwhile, the girl in front of him has yet to recover from the shell-shocked state at discovering that her classmate, sweet and demure Adrien is the same as her loud and flirty partner, Chat Noir.

"No! No, no, no, no... This... This can't be happening to me!" Marinette muttered to no one, stepping back as her mind finally caught up to the moment.

"M'Lady... Princess...." Adrien whispered, still shaken to the core.

"I... Oh my God! I... I should have listened to... Alya. She... She's right. You... You're Chat Noir!" Marinette, who finally recovered, exclaimed, taking little steps backwards, a finger pointed at his face while the other hand used to cover her gaping mouth a few second ago.

Adrien panicked. "W-w-what? Alya knows!? How?"

At this, Marinette calmed down a little and shook her head. "Well, no. Not really. I-I mean... nevermind. Tikki?"

A red kwami about floated in front of Marinette and answered Marinette's summons. "Yes Marinette?"

Adrien felt dazed and he barely registered Marinette transforming back to Ladybug and swinging away from him. His knees buckled and he collapsed on the ground.

"Plagg..." Adrien called to the kwami who remained uncharacteristically quiet all throughout the reveal.

"Marinette... she's Ladybug."

Plagg simply nodded.

"Marinette... Marinette is Ladybug."

Plagg merely nodded again.

Then, as if something suddenly clicked on his brain, he grabbed the kwami in both hands and looked at the kwami with widening eyes, terror contorted his features.

"Plagg! Oh God! I... I rejected Marinette, which is Ladybug, because of Ladybug..." Adrien trailed off, Marinette's words echoing back to him from three months ago: _I wish you the best of luck... with Kagami. Friends?_.

Adrien's seized up and he groaned out loud. "And she thinks I rejected her for Kagami, Plagg! What do I do?!"

Plagg sighed. "Nothing, kid. Give her some space."

But Adrien no longer listens to him, his mind already contemplating a different topic, jealousy painted all over his face.

"Argh! Plagg! I blew it up! I rejected Ladybug and now Luka is making his move on Marinette, which is Ladybug! I have to do something! Tell me what to do?"

"Eat cheese. It'll make you feel better. C'mon - "

"This is serious, Plagg! I have to win back Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed in frustration, grasping tight on his kwami who looks at him with bored expression on his face.

"And I'm serious, too. Eat cheese and you'll discover the beneficial - "

But Plagg was cut off as Adrien stood up, resolution twinkling in his eyes. "I have to talk to Marinette! Plagg! Claws out!"

Chat Noir bounded up on the roofs of Paris until he located Marinette's bakery. He decided to clear things up with Marinette but stopped when his eyes landed on the scene at Marinette's balcony.

Luka is leaning backwards at the railing, holding a guitar and strumming, while Marinette sits and watches in concentration at Luka, seemingly forgotten the fact that Adrien and Chat Noir is the same person. Chat Noir scowled, his hackles rising up in jealousy as Luka flirts shamelessly towards Marinette. He also saw that Luka moved to sit beside Marinette, _very closely_ , so he decided its time for him to move and let his presence be known to the two.

"Hi Princess!" He said, looking at Marinette straight in the eyes as the poor girl squeaked and hide behind Luka, who covered Marinette with his body. This only made Chat Noir more irritated but carefully guarded his expression to masked the jealousy he feels.

"I see you have a visitor. Mind introducing me to your friend?" He added.

"Chat Noir." Luka said, looking between Marinette and Adrien, the former of the two now looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Luka, this is Chat Noir. Chat Noir - " Marinette started but Adrien cut her off.

"Chat Noir? Whatever happened to our pet names, Princess?"

"You know each other?" Luka asked Marinette, not noticing the smirk that graced Chat Noir's face.

Marinette opened her mouth to speak but Chat Noir beat her to it. "Oh, yes! Actually, we are very, very close. Like this." he said and chuckled, while twisting his two fingers into entangled motion, showing it to Luka then he jumped beside Marinette. "Right, Princess?" he finished, adding a wink for effect.

Marinette frowned, her eyes throwing daggers at Chat Noir but forced herself to smile and turned to look at Luka. "Actually, Luka - "

Adrien cut her off, again. "Actually, you know, she has a crush on me! I'm pretty sure she had posters of me in her - "

"Chat!"

"- room." He finished.

Luka, meanwhile, looked back and forth between Marinette's anger flushed face and Chat Noir's smirking features. Marinette then grabbed his hand and dragged him inside her room, leaving Chat Noir in the balcony whose eyes flashed in anger at their intertwined hands. He smiled as everything clicked on him at that moment.

•••

Adrien groaned as the limo reached the school, every fiber of his being going against him entering the school at the moment, guilt and shame building up on his veins. He slowly stepped outside the car and looked at the ground, willing the Earth to swallow him whole.

Yesterday, as soon as he got back at the mansion, Plagg gave him an earful about how immature he is and reminded him what happened with Theo because of his jealousy. He sighed and ignored the kwami. He decided then that he will make everything alright between him and Marinette.

He spotted Nino waiting for him and he smiled. He also decided yesterday to ask Nino for help regarding his dilemma about Marinette given that he is the one who knows Marinette the longest and he could ask Alya things about Marinette. He smiled again as he moved to execute the first phase of Operation: Seducing Marinette.

•••

Adrien tapped his fingers on the desk absently, mind going back to Nino's refusal to help him with Marinette.

_"Ugh, dude. Look, I really appreciate you and everything but I'm afraid that's... impossible. Uh... you see, after you rejected Marinette" Adrien winced at the reminder. "Luka made his move on her and... not that they're official or anything, but they're kinda exclusive so... sorry, dude."_

He groaned loudly and ran his fingers on his face, causing the teacher to throw him a sharp look. Adrien straightened up, casting a quick glance towards Marinette who stared straight ahead at the board. He groaned to himself again as his mind raced around ways to woo Marinette.

Then, the lunch bell rang and he sit straight up, breathing deeply to prepare himself to talk to Marinette. However, when he turned around, Marinette and Alya no longer on their desk and Adrien wondered if Marinette slipped away purposely to avoid him. He groaned again.

Nino pat his shoulders. "You know, dude. Maybe you can talk to her if you want?"

Adrien looked at his friend helplessly. "How?"

Nino shrugged and coughed. "Over lunch? I heard she and Alya have to race to the comfort room because... you know, girl emergencies, but I'm pretty sure they'll be back soon."

He brightened up and hugged his friend. "Nino! Thank you! You're the best! Uhm... do you think... she's mad at me, because..."

Nino smiled and shook his head. "Nope. I don't think so."

Adrien breathed out a sigh of relief and slung his bag on his shoulders, talking to Nino excitedly when he bumped at something, or someone, at the door.

"Sorry." Adrien apologized but frowned a little when he saw who he bumped to.

"Adrien. Long time no see." Luka greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Adrien demanded, a little bit rash but Luka doesn't seem to notice.

"I'm waiting for Marinette. I promised her I'll take her out for lunch today." Luka answered nonchalantly, looking around for Marinette.

Adrien smiled slyly. "Oh! Marinette? I think she went out with Alya. She mentioned something about 'girls only'"

Luka scrunched up his nose. "Really? But - "

"Maybe she forgot or something? You know how Marinette is." Adrien interrupted, getting more and more irritated by the minute. Meanwhile, Nino looks at him with confusion and wide eyes as he realized what Adrien is trying to do.

"Oh. You're right." Luka conceded, looking thoughtful then, "Tell her I dropped by, okay? See ya around." before turning around and walking away from them.

Nino grabbed his shoulders and looked around to check for anyone within earshot. "Dude, Adrien, what did you do?"

Adrien frowned and looked away, slinging his bag to the other side. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you lie to Luka?" Nino said, searching his eyes. But Adrien merely shrugged away his hands and looked at him in the eyes.

"Lie? I did not lie to Luka."

"Are you bullshitting me?" Nino demanded but Adrien turned away and walked towards the stairs, Nino quickly followed behind.

"I said she went out with Alya to do their thing. That's what you told me, isn't it?" Adrien said, waving a hand in the air as if dismissing the subject. Nino just shook his head at him.

"That's not nice, Adrien."

Adrien rolled his eyes and quickened his steps, leaving Nino behind. "Whatever."

•••

"Someone's jealoussss." Plagg sang as soon as they were alone.

Adrien frowned and sighed. "I can't believe her, Plagg! When I, as Adrien, rejected her, she went to Luka! When I, as Chat Noir, have wooed her for over a year already!"

Plagg laughed. "You know how uptight Ladybug is and how adamant she is to stay professional with Chat Noir. Did you honestly expect anything else?"

"Well, no but - "

"Honestly, kid, I still think you should give her some space. Let things blow over before you made a move again." Plagg said, floating up to the Adrien's shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yes. Besides, it's nothing like that kid stands a chance against you anyway. Chat Noir and Ladybug are made for each other." Plagg explained, shrugging and ignoring the beaming smile his Chosen gave him.

"You're right, Plagg."

"So, now that we've got that cleared up, can I have my cheese now? All this thinking and drama makes me hungry." Plagg whined, shifting from wise kwami to lazy-ass mode.

•••

The akuma, called Baker King, turns everyone into pastries. The akuma was already standing at the base of the Eiffel of Tower, demanding for Chat Noir and Ladybug to show up then give up their Miraculous. Chat Noir smirked at the ridiculousness of the akuma. He stood a good few meters away from the akuma though, hidden from its view, waiting for Ladybug to show up. This is, after all, the first time they will fight together after Marinette got back from China. He worried a little how the reveal will affect their dynamics now but determined that this is also a good opportunity to talk to his Lady. A few moments later, Ladybug landed beside him, her eyes focused on the akuma and the police force that surrounds it.

"Do you have any idea where's the akuma?" She whispered, eyes scanning the akuma for the object before turning to look him in the eye.

He nodded to the hat on the akuma's head. "It must be on the hat."

Ladybug scratched her chin in thought. "I see. Well, in that case, we go in the kill right away. I have somewhere to go... Lucky Charm!"

Chat Noir frowned. "A date with your boyfriend?"

Ladybug shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah. Our plans yesterday had been cancelled because he thought I was out. _Apparently_ , someone told him I won't be back or whatever." then Ladybug shot him a dirty look.

He held up his hands in surrender. "That's what Nino told me."

Ladybug just shrugged at him again, focusing instead on the rock at her hand given by the Lucky Charm.

"Chat, I distract the akuma and throw this rock at his hat while I tie his body using my yo-yo, you go for the hat once it's on the ground and you use your Cataclysm. Got it?"

"Got it."

A few minutes later, they defeated the akuma and the Miraculous Ladybug healed everyone. Once their miraculous beeped, Marinette did not bumped his fist and swung herself away from him just like the other night.

He groaned in frustration before vaulting away and letting the police deal with the akumatized man.

•••

Adrien paced in frustration before plopping himself on the bed. He had a feeling Marinette had been avoiding him as much as possible and he can't help but worry and panic at their current situation.

"Plagg! She's avoiding me! I have to do something! You told me to give her space and I gave it to her yesterday and she still won't talk to me now! I'm going nuts, Plagg! If I don't do something, she might fall for Luka completely and then they will got married and lived off a far away island where I can never see her again and they'll have three kids and a hamster and live happily ever after!" Adrien ranted to his kwami's consternation.

Plagg sighed and ignored his Chosen.

"Plagg! Listen to me! It's serious! This is an emergency! And Nino won't help me. You're the only one I rely on now." Adrien wailed and grabbed the kwami floating mid-air. Plagg rolled his eyes at Adrien's sentiment and let out a long groan.

"Plagg!" Adrien begged.

The kwami put two hands on his ears to block out Adrien's words. Adrien let go of the kwami as an idea struck his mind and he grabbed his phone instead, opening the shopping store app on his phone before shoving it on the kwami's face.

"Plagggggg..." he called out to the kwami in a singsong voice. Plagg gulped visibly and Adrien smirked triumphantly, already seeing the victory.

"I wonder who wants a wheel of Camembert Deluxe...?" Adrien teased as Plagg's eyes followed the movement. He had to fight a chuckle as the scene brought out a feeling of deja vu to him.

"Camembert..." Plagg sighed dreamily.

"That's riggghtt... do you want it, Plagg?"

"Yes!" Plagg said, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Then maybe you can help me woo Marinette in exchange of a wheel of Camembert Deluxe?" Adrien offered to the kwami hopefully. Plagg seemed to gather all his senses again before scratching his chin in thought.

"Hmmmm... make it three wheels."

Adrien beamed. "Deal!"

•••

As Plagg had suggested, a picnic with all of their friends around is ideal to interact with Marinette without her bailing out on him. He invited everyone on their class to hang out at the park. Luckily for him, everyone had agreed to attend said picnic. Unfortunately for him, Marinette brought Luka along with her.

He silently fumed as he watched the two laughed in each other's company, lost in their own world. Adrien attacked his pasta with force, redirecting all his frustration at the said food. To make matters worse, almost everyone arrived with a plus one, emphasizing how pathetic he feels right now. His frustration gave away to sadness and he sat alone in his corner, staring deeply at the glass of juice he held in his hands. Suddenly, a gentle hand had been put into his shoulder and he looked up, almost letting out a shriek as bluebell eyes met his grass green.

"Are you alright?" Marinette asked in a soft voice.

He smiled as he felt all his worries away melt under Marinette's tender gaze. "Y-y-yes! I'm good! Not that you're not good! You're the best! Amazing even! But I'm good! Hehehe!"

He felt Plagg tugged inside his jacket as he cursed himself internally for rambling in front of Marinette.

"Oh! Okay. It's just that... you look so down and I thought... you need someone to talk to and..." Marinette shook her head. "Nevermind. I should probably go."

Adrien grabbed her hand. "No! Wait! Hold on! I... it's just that I feel like I lost... a friend. You..." he trailed off and looked away, refusing to elaborate.

Marinette flushed and sat beside him. "Adrien... I'm sorry. I, it's just that... I'm ashamed, minou. I-I like you. I mean, not in that way. I.. I'm sorry and I thought you're mad and..."

He squeezed Marinette's hand and lifted her chin, forcing Marinette to look him in the eyes. "I'm not mad. And you shouldn't be ashamed. I'm actually disappointed at myself at not noticing... the similarities before. Actually, scratch that. I did but I ignored it -"

Marinette, however, cut him off by letting go of his hand to wrap her arms around his neck to hugged him. Adrien melted in the embrace and closed his eyes, enjoying in the familiar warmth and basking at the scent the hug brought him.

Their moment was cut short by a cough however.

Marinette and Adrien turned to look at the source, finding Luka, his body blocking the sunlight and casting a shadow at the two of them.

"Hey, M-M-Marinette. I'm gone for a second and you're hugging Adrien already? I'm jealous." Luka teased and giggled, but Adrien did not miss the warning under Luka's words. Marinette blushed heavily and disentangled herself from Adrien.

"There's nothing to be jealous about Adrien, Luka. He's just a friend." Marinette responded, letting herself to be pulled up by Luka. The tension between the two guys did not go unnoticed by everyone but the Marinette herself. Luka smiled blandly and Adrien winced at her words. Meanwhile, the whole class became torn who to support between the two guys.

"This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe exclaimed and everybody's eyes turned to her. She ignored all of them and went for Adrien instead, dragging him away from the others. Everybody held their breath and anticipated what Chloe will do.

To their shocked disappointment, she did nothing but berated Adrien about something... that they did not hear.

•••

"Care to explain that, Adrien?" Chloe demanded, wasting no time and cutting to the chase.

Adrien winced at the tone of Chloe's voice. And if Chloe called him other than _Adrikins_ , then that means he's screwed and she's serious so he better behave himself.

"It's a long story Chloe." Adrien evaded the question and choose to study his shoes instead of meeting her cool blue eyes.

"We have all the time in the world." Chloe shot back, determination dominated her eyes and looking intimidating as much as possible.

"It's really none of your business, Chloe." Adrien snapped and turned away from her, not in the mood to play games with Chloe.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Adrien Agreste. We'll talk about this whether you like it or not. No one messes with my friends, and that includes you. Especially if it's Marinette Dupain-Cheng messing with you." Chloe declared and grabbed his arms, forcing him to look at her. Adrien prepared himself to argue with Chloe but stopped when he saw the soft look in her eyes.

"Well...." Adrien started.

"Well what?"

"You see, Marinette... she confessed to me three months ago and I... rejected her. Then, you know, when she dated Luka, I got jealous. But I denied it. And then... I realized later that I did wrong and... there it is." He finished, frowning down and observing a rock in the ground in favor of looking at her face and seeing disgust and malice that he, of all people he could choose, choose her arch nemesis, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_.

"So?"

Adrien looked up, shocked at the statement.

"So, I _like Marinette Dupain-Cheng,_ Chloe, your enemy - " Adrien said but Chloe waved a hand in the air, dismissing him.

"Oh, please, Adrikins. I don't really care who you like, as long as if that girl makes you happy. I'm shocked you did not asked me for help right away. Did you forget I'm your friend?" Chloe explained, one meticulously shaped eyebrows raised.

"But - "

"But I'm mean at school? Ouch. You hurt me, Adrikins. Yes, I won't deny it. A lot people thinks of me as a mean person, and maybe I really am. But _Adrikins_ , you should remember that I grew up with you, we both have been hurt by our loved ones. Of course, I would want you to be happy!" Chloe said then looked at her side, "OMG. I'm such a great friend! I should have Sabrina patent that for me!"

Adrien smiled and looked at Chloe bashfully. "You're right, Chloe. I'm sorry."

Then, Chloe went serious again and put a hand on her hips, looking at him with her piercing ice blue eyes. "Well?"

He frowned, confused. "Well, what?"

Chloe sighed and put a hand on her forehead dramatically. "Oh, God help me!" She then peeked one eye at Adrien and straightened her posture, "Are you going to ask for my help _or what?_ "

Adrien gaped at her in shock.

•••

Adrien had his doubts at Chloe's offer and almost refused until he felt a tug on his shirt, signalling him that Plagg wants her to say yes. He looked at the place where the kwami resides confusedly but opted out to accept the offer, seeing he had no other choice but accept it.

Chloe had advised him to act normal as much as he can for the remainder of the picnic and to suppressed his urge to throttle Luka while she fought all her instincts to slapped Marinette, which, in her own words, a fair trade. Then, she will contact him as soon as she can after discussing her ideas with Sabrina, another person they will let in on the plan.

He smiled at the ceiling dazedly, not quite believing the situation he found himself in. He, Adrien Agreste, rejected Ladybug, who was now dating Luka Couffaine, and Chloe, his childhood friend, is going to assist him to snatch Marinette, her arch nemesis, away from her boyfriend.

"Plagg?"

The kwami ignored him, choosing to delight himself on eating a wheel of Camembert Deluxe.

"Do you think this will work out?" Adrien asked the kwami, sitting up on the bed.

Plagg rolled his eyes at him and sighed. "How many times do I have to answer that question?"

"It's just that everything gone from bad to worse so fast I can't think of ways to solve this." He sighed and flopped himself on the bed again.

Plagg floated up in front of his face and looked him in the eye. "Don't you worry yourself too much and let that mean blonde friend of yours sort this out. If she's that brilliant in coming up ways creating an akuma, then I'm pretty sure she can be as much as creative about this, too."

Adrien raised his head. "You're just saying that."

The kwami shook his head. "Whatever you say." then floated away from him to his precious cheese.

•••

He found Chloe waiting up for him at the steps of Lycee, arms crossed at her chest and one foot tapping impatiently with Sabrina standing behind her bubbling up in excitement.

"Hi Adrien!" Sabrina chirped up, raising one hand to wave at him vigorously in her excitement.

Chloe merely rolled her eyes and grasped Sabrina's hand waving at him to put it down at her side. She strolled towards Adrien and grabbed his arm, directing them towards the empty locker room.

Adrien opened his mouth to speak but Chloe held one hand up then snapped two fingers in front of Sabrina's face. Sabrina jolted and coughed. "So, so... Adrien, we've, I mean, Chloe have come up of ten different ways to win Marinette's affections back to you but first Chloe wants to clear three things with you."

He gazed between the two back and forth, confused but nodded his head nevertheless.

Chloe clapped her hands and looked to his eyes while she laid out her conditions.

"First, I don't want Marinette Dupain-Cheng to know that I will help you to win her back from that thrashy emo boy. Or anyone else for that matter. I want this deal to be between three of us alone. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Second, you are about to report to me every encounter you'll have with her from now on, orchestrated by me or not, until you win her back. And I want it detailed so Sabrina, I mean, me, can analyze your progress."

"Three," Chloe smiled devilishly, and Adrien gulped visibly, seeing the mischief in her eyes, "You will help me back with Lila Rossi. Any objections?"

Adrien shook his head, dumbfounded at the third condition but agreed nevertheless.

•••

Adrien approached his room very slowly, nervous, sweat tickled at his back but forgot all his nervousness at the scene he found at the hall instead.

"Oh, Luka! I'm so sorry! I-I can't accept this...! This is so beautiful but... I already have one." He heard Marinette apologized to Luka, staring sadly down at the object in her hands, When Adrien squinted his eyes, he realized that it's a necklace. Adrien quickly hid the box containing a necklace in his hands.

He saw Luka smiled at Marinette and took back the gift, pocketing it in his jeans. He then gave a small forehead kiss to Marinette then noticed him.

"Oh. Hey, Adrien."

"Luka." Adrien acknowledged, swallowing the pang of jealousy he felt at the moment.

"Hi Adrien." Marinette greeted, flushing a little.

Adrien just nodded and walked past them.

•••

"It failed, Chloe. She won't accept gifts!" Adrien whined to Chloe as soon as he can.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's the necklace she don't want. Give her something else!"

"What would I give her?"

Chloe slapped her hand to the desk. "I don't know Adrien. I'm not a weirdo. How am I supposed to know what gift she would like?"

He groaned. "I thought you'd help me!?"

"And I will. I do. I did!"

"Then - "

But Adrien did not finished anything else because a loud scream had erupted in the air. He stood up and dashed away from Chloe, finding somewhere to transform. Once he transformed into Chat Noir, he saw that the akuma was just around Lycee. He vaulted up at the front of the school and noticed Ladybug already standing there, proud and graceful.

"Hello, M'Lady." He greeted.

"Chat Noir." Marinette acknowledged.

"That's the second akuma for the week." He said.

Marinette nodded. "Yeah. It's getting bothersome."

"Bothersome? Why? Because they take away time you could spend with your boyfriend?" Chat Noir asked, sarcasm dripping into his voice.

Ladybug glanced at him sideways. "Yeah."

"Wow. Then, by all means, m'Lady, leave the honor to defeat this akuma to me." He mockingly added.

"You're being ridiculous."

"I'm not."

"You're just jealous."

"I'm not."

"I don't understand you, Adri-I mean, Chat Noir." Ladybug said, then shrugged before adding, "Let's talk once we finished this."

"Oh please. Don't mind me and go back to your boyfriend - " but Chat Noir did not finished his sentence for Ladybug had knocked him away from the akuma's whip attack.

Their bodies rolled into the pavement and they hit the wall hardly. Ladybug had taken the most hit and Chat Noir's eyes widened in shock.

"Mari- M'Lady." Chat had exclaimed but Marinette had been knocked unconscious.

"Prin- My Lady?" Chat Noir shaked her shoulders gently.

No response.

He bit his lip in annoyance at the akuma. He hesitated whether to fight the akuma some more or to take his Lady away from here and wait for her to recover.

The beeped from Ladybug's earrings made the decision for him.

He groaned, for the billionth time this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this is confusing since Luka and Marinette are already together in this chapter. I guess its only right for me to explain. Harhar.
> 
> Chapter 2 happened right after Just a Friend, the book 3 of this series. So expect that the continuation for this chapter would be on Chapter 4, Equal Parts of Loving You. How Luka will win over Marinette's heart would be told on Just a Friend , which is purely on Adrien's POV as well. Also, Just a Friend kinda starts a week after Where's Ladybug and its timeline was about from the time Adrien rejected Marinette to the time of the reveal ( start of Chapter 2 ).
> 
> Yeah, I know. Confusing. You'll find out why the timeline is messed up like this at Book 4. Promise. It'll be worth it the confusion 😂😂😂


End file.
